


Flares

by SuperAwesomeWolfGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Good Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sick Harry, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAwesomeWolfGirl/pseuds/SuperAwesomeWolfGirl
Summary: Ever since Harry has come back for his second year at Hogwarts, he has felt terrible. He knows why of course, staying with his aunt and uncle is terrible. Working like a house elf, meager amounts of food, and worst of all, the beatings. Though they are rare they happen, although mostly he just gets knocked around a bit. He was raised not to let people know about when he feels sick or hurt. He thinks no one cares...but he doesn't notice the obsidian eyes that have been watching him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction ever and I'm so excited and nervous.Please no rude comments! But I love reviews! So without further a do...
> 
> Song: Flares by The Script (really great song)

Harry walked down one of the many corridors in Hogwarts wincing ever so slightly as he moved. It had been a week since he started his second year, one week since he had left the Dursleys.

It had been a pretty bad summer, what with the nightmares he has after facing Quirrell/Voldemort. He would wake up screaming bloody murder. They made him do more chores that usual in ridiculous amounts of time. He wasn't allowed to eat more that twice a week. If he woke them up, didn't finish his chores in time, or stolen food or water, it was a beating.

Harry finally reached Great Hall and ate a minimal amount of food. He had barely slept since, well, since before the end of his first year. Last night was a particularly bad night. He probably only got about 2 hours of sleep, but probably less. He sighed and looked back down at his food.

Severus watched Potter as he picked at his meager amount of food. The boy had been acting strange ever since the beginning of the school year...almost how an abuse victim would act. But no, of course not, what was he even thinking. Potter, Gryffindor's Golden Boy, was in no way being abused. His relatives probably treat him like a pampered prince, he's probably more spoiled than his godson Draco Malfoy. But now that he thinks about it, and looks hard at the boy he can see a glamour, mostly because it looks as if it's failing. Potter might not be as spoiled as he thinks he is.

Harry sighed again and got up, barely hiding a wince as his clothes hit an open wound, one of many. He went up to Gryffindor Tower and decided to do some homework. He got a decent amount done and decided to turn in for the night.

HPSSHPSSHP

That night was horrible, he woke up after a bad nightmare and barely made it the bathroom before throwing up. Now, this morning, he felt even worse. He was all sweaty and shaky, he felt hot and cold at the same time, not to mention dizzy. His stomach was rolling and his head pounded. He also had this terrible cough to top it all off. Harry knew he was sick, but was taught to hide it if he was feeling sick or hurt. He got and got dressed, with a lot of difficulty, mind you. He decided to skip breakfast, because just the thought of it made his stomach lurch. When it was time he left for double potions. Yay.

It took him twice as long to get to the dungeons and he had to lean on the walls in order to stay upright. He was just so tired! When he got to potions he realized he was late. Great, just great!

"Sorry I'm late, professor," Harry mumbled. "20 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness, Potter, take your seat," Severus barked before getting a good look at the boy. When he finally looked at Potter want he saw startled him. The boy's glamour was almost gone and, from what he could see, the boy was very sick. He continued with his class, but watched Potter just to make sure he wasn't going to collapse in his already botched potion. Severus would talk to Potter after class.

"Potter, stay after class," said Severus. Harry remained seated until it was just him and his potions professor. Severus motions for Harry to follow him. Harry got up and barely managed to remain upright. They went to Severus' office and Harry immediately took a seat when it was offered. Severus turned and looked into those emerald green eyes, lifted his wand, and said, "Finite Incantatem." What was left of Harry's glamour immediately vanished and Harry tried to hide his face and body at the same time.

What Severus saw shocked him. The boy's face was covered in bruises and he had a few cuts as well. His eyes had dark bags under them, suggesting minimal amounts of sleep. He knew there would be more under Potter's clothes.

Harry was embarrassed and angry. His most hated professor figured out about the abuse. He could cry, he could literally cry! But in away, it was kind of nice, he wasn't alone anymore.

When Severus finally snapped out of it, he knelt down next to Pot-Harry and spoke in a very low tone," Pot-Harry, why didn't you tell anybody, we could of helped you. We need to tell Professor Dumbledo-," Harry cut him off," NO, please professor you can't tell anyone. Please, you can't!" Harry stopped there, panting. Severus surprised that Harry was begging him. "P-Harry, we have to tell him, but not right now. I will give you a choice. You need medical attention, so Madam Pomfrey can do it-," Harry was already shaking his head at that, wincing in pain," -or I can do it," Severus finished. "Professor can you do it?," Harry asked. Severus, shocked by this, agreed.

Severus took Harry to his private rooms and helped him sit comfortably on the couch. "I need to run a diagnostic spell on you, is that okay?" "Yes" Severus ran the spell immediately. The results were shocking:

Pneumonia  
Bruises on 80% of his body  
Lacerations 70%  
Contusion 70%  
Malnourished  
Weight: 67 pounds  
Height: 5'0

This was bad, very bad. Once Severus regained his composure, he got what he needed. He gave Harry a pneumonia potion, fever reducer, and calming draught. "I need to put Bruise Balm on your bruises and I need to heal your cuts, but to do that I need to to remove your clothes, but stay in your boxers...unless you have bruises under there as well. Harry shook his head 'no' and removed his clothes.

Severus healed Harry's injuries and gave him said potions plus a nourishment and sleeping one. He put Harry to bed in his guest room and made sure he was comfortable. When he was walking out of the room he heard a faint "Thank you" in which he replied "You're welcome, Harry" and he left the room.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's my first story, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review/comment!


End file.
